My Angel
by jessiechaos
Summary: Little Pre-series AU featuring Zero and Jeb


Jeb tossed in his sleep as his mind was full of all kinds of images. He felt hands on him, caressing, stroking, grasping. He moaned out at the sensations the phantom hands were playing on his senses. He felt himself becoming aroused as the hands moved to his cheek, down his neck, caressing his chest as they slipped down to his hips, causing him to arch his hips before he felt the hands on his ass, giving them a light squeeze before he felt hot breath on his strained erection. At that he gasped, his eyes flying open. Jeb looked up at the ceiling in the darkened room as he tried to calm his breathing. He was hot, sweaty and horny as he felt his bed sheets wrapped around his body. He sighed heavily as the dream world started to fade and reality set in. He sat up in his bed, pulling the sheets from his sweaty body. Movement caught his eyes and his head quickly turn, seeing the gray eyes that were watching him within the dark room.

"Zero?" Jeb asked.

"We're alone, Jeb."

"I'm sorry Adrian, habit," he said, and then looked at him confused. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I just came to watch my angel sleep," Zero said. Jeb blushed slightly at the comment. Zero had always called him his angel, saying that he was the reason he never lost his sanity in this crazy world. That he was what kept him grounded, and alive, knowing he had to come home to take care of him. Jeb, after all, had no one else left in this world. Both his parents where dead, both at the hands of the man sitting across from him, he knew, but he still couldn't hate the man for all the kindness he shown Jeb since then. He may had to be cruel in this world, but that was not who he was, it was only a part he played.

"Do you watch me sleep often?" Jeb asked curious. Even though the darkness he could see the man smirk.

"Sometimes, but more often lately." Jeb looked at him a little confused.

"What has changed?" Jeb was a little scared that he had done something wrong.

"You." Jeb held his breath. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what he had done to displease Zero. "Come over here, Jeb, I want to see your face." Jeb nodded, willing his nearly calmed body to remain that way. He was still a little aroused and he hoped that Zero wouldn't notice for he knew he die of embarrassment.

Jeb slipped from the bed, and for once he was embarrassed by his state of dress, a pair of sleeping pants and that was it. It must have had to do with that dream; he never cared how he was dressed in front of Zero before. This was the man who took care of him when he was sick, comforted him when he had nightmares. But the closer he got to the man, and that look he was getting from him, made him look nothing like a parental figure anymore.

The first thing Jeb noticed was the smell, Zero reeked of alcohol.

"You have been drinking again?" Jeb said concerned. It had always worried him when he did that.

"Just a little celebration." Jeb gave him a disapproving look.

"What were you celebrating?"

"The day I killed by best friend and brought his son to live with me." Jeb stiffened at that looking up in Zero's sad eyes. Jeb thought it over and yeah it had been four years since he was brought to the tower with Zero. Jeb sighed. He should have known; Zero had been in a mood this morning.

"Let me get you to bed, old man," Jeb said but he stopped when he felt a hand caress his cheek.

"Could you ever forgive me for all the pain I've caused you?" Zero said his gray eyes staring directly into his hazel ones.

"I forgave you long ago, old man. Now, let's get you back to bed." Jeb tried to move him but Zero stayed planted where he was.

"You've grown a lot in the past year. It's hard to recognize the little boy I brought home with me only four years ago." Jeb blushed at this as Zero moved to caress his cheek again. It felt good, too good and Jeb blamed the dream he had for the fact he felt himself growing hard again. He saw Zero lean in and Jeb's eyes went wide.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Jeb asked, he watched as those gray eyes flash him a mischievous look before he smirked

"Trust me, Angel," he said before his hand slipped into Jeb's hair as he felt Zero's lips on his. Jeb was shocked to say the least but he didn't pull away from the kiss. It was interesting, strange, new and exciting all at the same time. He could smell the alcohol more heavily on his breath and when he felt Zero's tongue on his lips it caused Jeb to gasp in surprise. Zero slipped his tongue within and Jeb's senses were assaulted with the new sensation. He could taste the bitterness of his drink but also something unique, it was intoxicating. It made him feel weak and shaky, still not completely sure of what was going on. He felt his tongue as his body started to react to the new sensations. He was putty in this man's hands and he was ready for him to mold him into whatever he wanted him to be.

It felt weird none the less to be kissing the man who raised him for the last few years but Jeb felt obligated to pay the man back for his kindness and if this is how he wanted it, then Jeb was more than willing to do what Adrian wanted of him. Zero broke the kiss soon after that, looking down at Jeb, a hungry, predatory look in his eyes. Jeb could tell he wanted him, and wanted him bad. For the briefest of moments he had wondered when this all changed for Zero, when he stopped being that little boy in his eyes and started to become this sexual object that he wanted to possess, but all that mattered was that it did change and that right now, Zero was looking at nothing but him.

Jeb let out a smile at that, his cheeks bright red, showing his willingness to do whatever this man asked of him. He was always so willing to please.

"I've been wanting to teach you some new things, I just wanted to wait tell the time was right," Zero said. Jeb was a little confused.

"What kind of new things?" Jeb asked eagerly. Zero just smiled at that.

"Some new training; something new to add to your regular duties," Zero said with a purr.

"What kind of duties?" Jeb said with a smile. Jeb was teasing him, he knew, and he made sure his eyes shown how eager he was to do this training. Zero let out a little chuckle at that before leaning in, whispering into Jeb's ear.

"Pleasure, beyond anything you have ever experienced before in your life," Zero purred and Jeb felt his cock get harder at that.

"Can't wait," Jeb said with a laugh and he could just see the heat in Zero's eyes. Jeb was then surprise when Zero picked him up into his arms, and when he swayed slightly, got a little worried. He was drunker then Jeb realized. But somehow, Zero made it to the bed, laying him upon it.

Zero lay beside him, looking down, and Jeb had to hold his breath from the look. He looked into those gray eyes and saw the love in them, and Jeb blushed, turning away from the man, suddenly extremely embarrassed. He felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look at him. Zero smiled at him softly before leaning in, giving Jeb a light, gentle kiss, but still, the kiss had a promise of something more in the future.

Jeb felt Zero's fingers dance lightly over the skin of his chest and Jeb arched his back wanting more of the touch. Jeb felt like he was on fire and when Zero lightly squeezed his nipple, Jeb cried out. It felt so good and Jeb wanted more, so much more.

He felt the fingers at his waistband and Jeb bit his lips as he instinctively lifted his hips, letting Zero pull his sleeping pants from his body. Jeb blushed again when Zero looked over his now naked body. Jeb allowed himself to glance over the older man, not wanting to keep eye connect for the moment, but his eyes went a little wide at the hard bulge in the man's pants. There was no saying that he wasn't happy to be here at that moment but seeing that Zero was just as hard, the same could be said about him.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Jeb?" At those words Jeb's eyes met Zero's again, deep blush on his cheeks. Zero just smiled again before leaning in, kissing him, this one more passionate then the last. Zero moved down, kissing his chin and then his neck. Jeb purred lightly at the soft touch, and then moan loudly when Zero attacked his neck. It just felt so damn good.

"Mmm, so good," Jeb heard himself say. He felt the chuckle against his neck and it caused another moan to escape his lips.

"If you think this feels good, then just you wait," Zero promised as he moved down nipping and licking at each of Jeb's nipples. Jeb was panting at that.

"Oh Gods, Adrian," Jeb moaned loudly. He could tell the sounds he made excited Zero and Jeb felt powerful at the moment, that he could do that to him. When Zero moved lower, Jeb could figure out what he was about to do to him and he bit his lip again excited and a little scared of the unknown that was about to happen, but with the way that Zero had been using his mouth so far, Jeb knew he was going to enjoy it.

When Jeb felt the hot breath on his erection, he whimpered. He had no idea that it was going to feel that good. When he felt Zero's tongue dance across the heated skin of the tip of his erection, he gasped.

"Adrian, please!" Jeb moaned, not even sure what he was asking for, but there had to be something more than this. Zero ran his tongue up and down his erection, and when Jeb felt it slip within that heat he thought he was going to lose it. It was exquisite, better than anything he ever felt before and then Zero began to suck.

"Fuck!" Slipped from Jeb's lips as Zero sucked on him harder. Jeb panted as Zero tormented him with his mouth, bringing him high into ecstasy, feeling these new sensations, and loosing himself with in the pleasure. It wasn't long before Jeb screamed spilling himself within that wet heat.

Jeb had never felt anything that wonderful before. He looked down, still panting and his breath just hitched within his throat as he saw those gray's staring at him, with his now limp cock still him his mouth. It was incredibly hot. And those eyes, they just seared him with the heat they showed him. Zero wanted him, wanted him bad and he could feel himself growing hard again under that gaze.

Zero let Jeb's now semi-hard cock slip from his mouth, crawling up Jeb's body, kissing him passionately. Jeb knew this night was far from over. Zero broke the kiss, looking down at Jeb with a loving smile and Jeb bit his lip again, feeling the courage with in him grow, as well as other things. He smiled at Zero before pushing on his shoulders lightly, getting the older man to lie on his bed.

Zero looked at him confused but Jeb just smiled at him. Jeb's hand move to the bottom of Zero's shirt, pulling it up, letting his fingers dance over the skin beneath, like Zero had done to him earlier. When Jeb pinched at Zero's nipples, the older man let out a shout of pleasure. This only added to Jeb's courage as his hand slipped back out, to the top of Zero's pants. He undid the man's belt before he unbuttoned and then unzipped, pulling the tight jeans from Zero.

Now it was his turn to look at Zero, and he had to swallow the lump within his throat at what he saw. Zero was hard and throbbing beneath him and he was not sure how he was going to be able to return the favor he just got. The man was huge. He nearly lost his nerve. He decided to start slow, so he moved his hand out to touch Zero's erection. Zero let out a gasp of pleasure and Jeb smiled.

Jeb's hand wrapped around Zero's erection, and he watched as the man before him shivered. Jeb was enjoying the pleasure he cause the man before him, such a great sense of power. He gave it a few strokes and watched as Zero squirmed. Jeb then took a breath, not sure if would be able to do this right, but he wanted to try. It felt so good and he wanted to give it back to him.

Jeb leaned in letting his tongue lick up and down the hard flesh before moving to circle around the tip of the erection. He liked that before so he was hoping that Zero would like it too. When Zero moaned out, he knew he was doing it right. He smiled looking at the erection in front of him. He knew what he wanted to do. He looked up and saw that Zero was watching him. He blushed slightly at that before turning back to the matter at hand. He took one last gulp before he took the erection fully into his mouth.

He gagged at that, surprising him, not even noticing the moans from the man in front of him. Then he felt the hand on his shoulder, pulling him off.

"Slowly, Jeb. You can't do that at first. It's ok if you take your time," Zero said concern in his eyes. Jeb nodded, a little embarrassed, until he felt the hand caress his cheek, and he saw the love within those gray eyes. He knew he could do this; he just needed to slow down. He was bound to make mistakes, after all this was training.

He took Zero's erection in his hands again, and looked up again, at that heated smile. Jeb smiled back before darting his tongue out, lapping at Zero's erection. Jeb saw the pre-cum that was leaking out from his ministrations so Jeb licked it up, tasting the man. It was different from his own, yet the same. It was Zero and Jeb wanted more. He let his tongue slip into the slit lapping up all he could get and Zero gasped out in pleasure.

"Oh Gods, Jeb!" Zero purred and Jeb just smiled. He looked at the tip and decided that he was going to just try that for now. He let the tip slip in licking and sucking on it. Zero shocked him as the shouts and curses that where spilling from his lips. He was begging, pleading, telling him how much he wanted him. How beautiful he was. How good he felt and then he just was speaking nonsense as Jeb let more of the erection into his willing mouth.

He felt Zero's hands on the back of his head, guiding him in his task, but not forcing him to take in more then what he felt he was ready for. Before he knew it, he nearly had Zero completely in his mouth, and the man moaned loudly. Jeb was so hard again listening to the moans of the man before him.

Zero tried to say something, Jeb was not sure what, and then he knew as he felt the cum on the back of his throat. It shocked Jeb and he pulled back in surprise, coughing as Zero moaned out loudly as he came. When Jeb had caught his breath, he laid down beside the sated man. Zero smiled at him before Jeb felt a hand on his now hard erection. Jeb purred.

"Jeb," Zero said, sleep clouding his voice as he stroked Jeb lightly.

"Yes, Adrian," Jeb purred, loving the feeling of this man's hand on his cock.

"I want you to come for me, and I want to watch you," Zero said with a purr. Jeb felt himself becoming even harder at the words, as well as another blush. Jeb just smiled at him before his hand moved to his erection, and he began to pump slowly.

"No, I want to watch you," Zero said, and Jeb looked at him confused. He felt Zero's hands on his hips, and Jeb just moved to where the man guided him, and before he knew it, he was straddling Zero's hips, looking down at him, while Zero looked up.

"That is much better," Zero said with a wide smile. "I can see _everything_ now," Zero purred and Jeb just smiled as he began to pump his erection slowly. He knew what this was; he was putting on a show for the man beneath him. He stroked himself, letting all kinds of sound slip from his mouth. Jeb's eyes locked with Zero's and he smiled.

"Oh Gods, Adrian. It feels so good. I love you watching me. Oh Gods, I'm so hard for you. I've never been this horny before," Jeb purred out as he strokes himself faster and faster. The heated gaze from the man below him worked him quickly into a frenzy. Before he knew it, his thighs tightened around Zero's hips as he screamed out "Adrian" coming hard on the man's chest.

Jeb collapsed next to Zero, coming down from his second high of the night. He took one look at Zero's chest before moving in to kiss him on his cheek, slipping to his bathroom. He pulled a washcloth out, and ran it through some warm water before returning to the nearly sleeping man. He smiled, lazily up at Jeb when he saw him return and Jeb just smiled before wiping the evidence of their tryst away with the cloth. He placed the cloth within his hamper before returning to the bed.

Zero wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him protectively to him before he quickly fell asleep. Jeb watched as the older man slept. He was worried a little, worried about how this change was going to affect them, worried about how Zero was going to react when he wasn't so intoxicated in the morning, worried about things going back to normal because he knew he couldn't go back after this. So many things worried him at that moment, so he looked at the man sleeping before him. He looked so relaxed, more relaxed than he ever seen him before. Jeb smiled at this, before moving in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Sleep well, Adrian," Jeb said before falling asleep himself.


End file.
